In general, in order to order a delivery product, such as delivery food, a process of checking a list of orderable products through a flyer or webpage provided by a corresponding company, selecting one of the products, and placing an order with the corresponding company for the selected product is performed.
However, to select required products one by one through the above process with respect to many delivery companies consume a lot of time and efforts. Accordingly, recently, there are emerging Internet services for arranging a plurality of menus, provided by a plurality of delivery companies, for each company in an easily accessible manner and providing the menus through a franchise relation established with the plurality of delivery companies. Furthermore, some of the Internet services also provide a delivery order relay service for providing an application so that a user can select a menu and give an order for the selected menu. In general, a relay company that provides the conventional delivery order relay service provides a relay service through a method of instructing a product requested by an orderer to be delivered by directly making a call to a delivery company corresponding to a delivery order when the delivery order is received from the orderer.
However, such a conventional delivery order relay method has a problem in that a lot of manpower is consumed because a number of employees who must directly make a call to a delivery company are required.
Furthermore, there are problems in that an error may occur in a transfer process because delivery order information inputted by an orderer must be transferred through voice and the transfer of a delivery order cannot be rapidly transferred.